Bao
Bao (Chinese: 包 Bāo; Japanese: パオ Pao) was an active member of the Psycho Soldier Team through The King of Fighters '99 and The King of Fighters 2001. He was created by developers to fill in the missing gap for the team caused by the newer gaming mechanics introduced in The King of Fighters '99. To serve as a contrast to Jhun Hoon, who was being developed at the same time, Bao was conceptualized to be a "beginner friendly" character with a simple yet effective moveset. __TOC__ Story According to the Psycho Soldier Team Story of The King Of Fighters XI, Bao was an abandoned orphan left by his parents in the care of a mountain temple in China. He was born on a cursed day that occurs only once every 200 years. Asked by the head priest to adopt him, Chin Gentsai agrees as Bao exhibits psycho power. Before it could get out of control, Chin decided it necessary that Bao should train with him in order to control such power, introducing the boy to Sie Kensou, his other adoptive student, and Athena Asamiya. As Bao trains with them, Kensou gradually loses his powers until they become obsolete. It is unknown how it happens, but Bao and Kensou continue to lose and gain their powers as the years progress as both of them share the same source of energy: the Dragon Spirit. Ron and Misty seem to take an interest in it, revealing a probable importance of the Dragon Spirit in future KOF storylines. Unfortunately Bao decided not to participate in any further tournaments for awhile, as he tends to do alot of training in order for him to control such power. Personality Bao tries to live his life as a normal child of his age, he likes to play video games and go fishing. He also seess Athena and Kensou as his older siblings as the trio appears to be very close. But unlike Kensou, Bao learns not to always rely on his powers. Powers *'Superhuman strength' - Despite his age, Bao is able to lift and throw someone heavy as Chang or Maxima, he can also attack with a very powerful headbutt, that could leave his opponents unconscious. *'Telepathy' - Bao can project his thoughts in others minds. *'Psychic Projectile' - Bao can fire a ball of psychic energy. *'Teleport' - Bao is developing his teleporting skills. *'Psychic Reflector' - Bao can create a barrier that deflects projectiles. He can even fire this barrier like a projectile. *'Psychic Shield' - Bao can envelop his own body with psychic energy. *'Dragon Spirit' - Bao shares this power with Kensou. It activated in KOF 99' which caused both him and Kensou to pass out. The power can be switched between Bao and Kensou if one of them is gravely injured. Fighting Style Bao mainly fights with his powers, but he also knows the discipline of Kung Fu just like his teammates, some of his moves may be based on Tai Chi. Ironically, despite his "beginner friendly-concept, Bao's moveset gameplay-wise is known for its many differing commands. Music *'Psycho Sonic Trip' - The King of Fighters '99 *'Will' - The King of Fighters 2000, The King of Fighters EX, The King of Fighters EX2 *'Psychic Guys' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Psycho Soldier ~Super Chinese Remix~' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *'Futofukutsu' - The King of Fighters for Girls Voice Actors *Kanako Nakano - The King of Fighters '99 ~ The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *Shun Horie - The King of Fighters for Girls Game Appearances *The King of Fighters '99 *The King of Fighters '99: Evolution *The King of Fighters 2000 *SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Expand Edition *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood *The King of Fighters EX2: Howling Blood *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters Online (DragonFly) - Also in Magician Skin Mobile Appearances *The King of Fighters: Extreme *The King of Fighters: Battle Festa *KOF × Garou Densetsu *The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match Online *The King of Fighters: All Star *The King of Fighters for Girls Cameo Appearances *Capcom vs. SNK 2: Millionaire Fighting 2001 - Background cameo in the Shanghai stage *The King of Fighters 2002: Challenge to Ultimate Battle - Background cameo in the China stage *SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos - In Hugo's intro and winner sequences *The King of Fighters '94: Re-Bout - Background cameo in the versions of China and Korea's stages *The King of Fighters XI - During the Psycho Soldier Team's ending, background cameo in the Esaka 2 stage (PS2 port) *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 & Regulation “A” - Background cameo in the Dragon's Lair stage *Athena On Stage *The King of Fighters: Chapter of NESTS *The King of Fighters XII - In the profile story of Athena and Chin *The King of Fighters XIII - During the Psycho Soldier Team's ending, mentioned by Kula and Athena in their pre-fight dialogue, during the SP Movie, background cameo in the Pao Pao Cafe stage, together with Chin in the Psycho Soldier Team Story *The King of Fighters XIV - During the Psycho Soldier Team's ending Comic Appearances *The King of Fighters '99: Millennium Battle (Manhua) *The King of Fighters 2000 (Manhua) *The King of Fighters RemiX: The Beginning of NESTS EPISODE (Manhua) *The King of Fighters RemiX: NESTS EPISODE PROJECT '00 (Manhua) *The King of Fighters 2001 (Manhua) *The King of Fighters 2002: Challenge to Ultimate Battle (Manhua) *Nariyuki Quest (Web Manga) Novel Appearances *The King of Fighters '99 ~Beyond the "K"~ *The King of Fighters 2000: Strikers Strike Back See also *Bao's Move List *Bao's Gallery *Bao's Quotes Cards Baocfc2.gif|SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash 2 Expand Edition Ai-bao-action-ds.png|SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS KOF × Garou Densetsu (Bao).png|KOF × Garou Densetsu KOF MOBA Bao (Card).png|The King of Fighters Online KOF MOBA Bao (Magician Skin Card).png|The King of Fighters Online (Magician Skin) Sprites Bao99.gif|Bao in The King of Fighters '99 Bao2001.gif|Bao in The King of Fighters 2001 Gallery Image:Bao-99.jpg|Bao in The King of Fighters '99 Image:Bao-2000.jpg|Bao in The King of Fighters 2000 Category:Characters